The self proclaimed genius, Shiratori Asumi!
by Avarea
Summary: Asumi Shiiiiraaatoooorii-sama is a smug, self-righteous girl who's part of no bloodline, or anything that would make her stand out exceptionally. Her parents own a small dango shop, thus she's the first shinobi in her family. Yet, she calls herself 'genius' and is already set on becoming the greatest shinobi this world's ever seen, relying on nothing but her own strength! OC/x


DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except OCs

AN: :3

PS. these characters are 13 when they graduate.

* * *

A loud and distinct voice could be heard throughout the ninja academy in Konohagakure, and a cheerful one at that. Even people on the narrow streets outside winced by this sudden expression of delight. Silence followed thereafter, a long one. Apparently there was only one student who had a reason to celebrate. Which of course would seem odd. Or perhaps that one person was just momentarily overjoyed?

He held it up eagerly. That one, in my eyes, truly insignificant and uninteresting piece of paper, right in front of the-person-sitting-next-to-me's eyes and pointed at the top right of it with his index finger.

"Look! Look, look ,look, look, look! I passed it, I actually passed it!" He exclaimed happily, bouncing up and down like a stroke victim. In fact, it annoyed the living hell out of me. However, as I was leaning forward on the desk, with my arms folded and my head resting on them, I tried to sneak a glance at it.

It was written with a red pen, the same pen Iruka-sensei always used, thus it was relatively easy to decipher its content. I laughed contemptuously, inwardly of course.

"Huhuhu... fifty three out of one hundred." I mumbled quietly to myself with the most unimpressed expression on my face that I could find, needless to say, even a comedian would get depressed just by looking at me.

"What was that!?" I heard him hiss at me. I could feel his gaze staring at me, although I didn't directly respond to it. Basically, I just looked the other way as if to say 'retard'.

"Don't you dare patronize me! You have no idea how much this means to me, how determined I was to finally pass it and... and..." He clenched his fist. "All of the all-nighters I had to pull, totally worth it!" He basically shouted throughout the classroom, with manly tears streaming down his cheeks.

I pouted. Still unimpressed.

"Idiot."

Subsequently I heard an intense BANG as he slammed his test onto the wooden desk. From my position, I could clearly see his eyes glimmering with distaste. Well, perhaps burning with distaste would be a more fitting description. Nevertheless, somehow it made me feel even more badass. Considering that my behaviour so far was slightly comparable with the most badass of all characters I read about in comic books on my spare time.

He quickly reached out for the sheet of paper lying next to my arms, grabbed it rapidly and looked at the top right.

"Huhuhu well, let's see how good you did then, shall we?" he said, with a nasty smirk formed on his lips.

For a short moment he stood petrified not even moving an inch, dropped the paper. His mouth was wide open and he still held his hands as if the paper was still there.

I glanced slowly at this pathetic being with an insidious look. Then I looked up for a brief second and noticed how the attention of everyone in the classroom was concentrated on us. 'Hahaha... huhuhu... yes, yes! Look at it, just look at it! Read it out loud so everyone can hear! Be amazed by my vast superiority, and shatter your own dreams!' I thought to myself whilst grinning in victory 'Probability that I will score the highest in class... 99.999%'.

His teeth chattered as his whole body shivered and turned pale.

"O...o...o... one hund... ONE HUNDRED OUT OF ONE HUNDRED!? ARE YOU SHITTING ME? PERFECT SCORE!?"

All around me, I could hear all the other students whispering to each other, chit-chatting and whatnot. 'Wow, did you hear that?' 'Yeah, she got a perfect score... I bet she was cheating too.' 'No way, really!? I barely even passed!'. Basically,

Yeeees, yes, yes, YES! Fuel my irrefutable genius with your complaints, let my taste your utter dissatisfaction and bathe in your tears! Huhuhuhu, hahaha! Oh this euphoria, this feeling of mere supremacy, wonderful! All that late night studying, it's all worthwhile after all!

"Oh, that?" I said casually, shrugged. "Nothing special."

'Huhuhu taste my indirect insult of doom, you mentally deficient dropout!' My inner-self screeched.

He narrowed his eyes and puffed his cheeks.

"Asumi-chan is such a meanie."

"Hey, don't call me by my first name, you low-life! It's Shiratori-sama to you!" I hissed at him.

"What? Why, all of a sudden? I mean we've been friends since like... forever."

"Uuugh... we've been NEIGHBOURS, okey!? NEIGHBOURS! There's a fine line between 'NEIGHBOUR' and 'FRIEND', get it!? I yelled at him.

He scowled at me, sticking out his tongue and grimacing. I sighed and did my utmost to ignore his childish behaviour.

Well, at this point I had already grown accustomed to his annoying habits. For some reason, he especially liked to poke my head over and over again or play with his fingers in my hair until it was all messed up, although that was only when I slept during class. Normally It'd end up with me slapping him violently across the face, and when sensei comes to scold us, I'd put on the tears.

Simple, but oh so very effective.

I didn't really HATE him that much, I just enjoyed to make fun out of him every once in a while. But we did share a mutual dislike for each other, at least from my part. I guess you could say it was in my nature to look down upon those inferior to me. And in my case, that meant my whole class, at least according to myself. You see, when it came to knowledge and understanding, I was by far the best. In my mind, the best in the whole village. And that made it a lot easier for my progress as well, since it's essential and of paramount importance to become a successful shinobi. Furthermore it gave my confidence a tremendous boost and luckily we didn't actually do too much of the physical practice, which was the hard part, except learning a few basic jutsus; which I usually could master... blindfolded.

Thank god graduation is just around the corner. Otherwise I might've feared that the mere boredom would kill me.

* * *

"I'm home." I said wearily as I pulled the front door open. The light seemed to be out, guess no one's home. I kicked off my shoes and hurried to the kitchen, which was the first room the right, to lit a candle. As the warm light slowly filled the room I noticed something on our dinner table. It was a poorly written note, with my mom's writing. I read it.

'Me and Papa are out with the Ichihara's, left you some money, buy whatever you want. Will be back at around 11 o'clock. You'd better be in bed by then! P.S - Don't forget to brush your teeth. Love Mom'. Hmm... probability that they will come home two hours later than expected, 88%.

'Geez, how old does she think I am?'

I heard someone knocking on the door just as I finished reading the note. 'Uuuh... who could that be? At this hour... umm... maybe I should just pretend like no one's home.' I thought to myself.

I grabbed the money and went upstairs to my room, cautiously, avoiding all the windows just in case someone caught sight of me, casually tossed my empty school bag on my unmade bed. Gosh, my room was a mess. Tons of clothes spread out across the floor, a VERY dead flower in a vase with VERY filthy water on my desk. Well, there's certainly not too much action going on in my room. A bed, a desk and a wardrobe that's obviously not being used. And of course, the main attraction. A large mirror beside my door. Big enough to reflect my whole normal height, slender, yet beautiful and feminine body. Eminent! Well, except the fact that I was completely flat-chested, which was my biggest concern as of yet.

Uuuh... well, to be fair, who could expect anything else from a 14 year old? Yeees, yes, Asumi! Don't you worry, they'll grow out in time, you'll see! Wait, who the fuck am I kidding? All the other girls in my class already have a pair of monster boobs each.

I glanced at my reflection. My long, and relatively bright red hair, that perfectly framed both sides of my face, even though I usually tied it in a high ponytail. Sky blue eyes, fair and smooth skin. And my outfit? A white high-collared shirt with a dark long sleeved shirt underneath, black shorts, a pink scarf tied around my neck and black knee-high socks.

I picked up two socks from the floor and stuffed them in my bra, which usually made me feel like a pervert since nothing was really going on down there. But with these, I could probably have fooled anyone, which somehow made me feel more grown up and ladylike. Yes! Boobs and confidence, a totally accurate correlation!

A smug smile formed on my lips as I posed in front of the mirror.

"HuHuHuHu, just look at me, this body... so smooth, such an immense elegance! I am the epitome of knowledge, I am origin of beauty, I am the definition of perfect, huahahaha! Bow before me, world! Hahahaha!" I yelled complacently.

I could hear how my voice echoed for a couple of seconds. Until the thought struck me.

'CRAP! CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP! What if someone heard me just now? Wait a minute. The walls shouldn't be that sensitive to noise. But even so I...'

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a voice, which I recognized, from outside the window. In an instant, I tossed the socks as fast as I could, crouched and covered the back of my head with my palms.

"Hey, what was that all about, Asumi?

I flinched. Shit, not him.

'Did he hear all of it, did he see it!? If he did, I would definitely become the laughing stock for the rest of my life! Crap, I need to come up with something! He did hear, didn't he? For god's sake Asumi, there's no way he didn't! Fuck. Think straight, think rational, what's the best to get myself out of this predicament. Hmm... that's right!

My eyes glowed up.

'I HAVE TO KILL HIM, I HAVE TO ERASE THE WITNESS...! No, no, no, no, no, no Asumi keep your shit together! Yeees, yes, there's no need to panic. First off, lead his attention to something else. Distract him. There's still a good 7% chance that he didn't hear all of it, furthermore a 45% chance he didn't see my fake breasts since I didn't actually face the window directly. Wait a minute... what is he doing here anyway?'

"Uuhh... I... I don't recall I ever invited you over to my room!? And didn't I tell you not to call me by my first name!? I hissed angrily at him.

"Tchh... fine, 'Shiraaaatoooori-sama'. Anyway, my mother heard your parents were going out tonight and told me to check if you wanted to have dinner with us."

"Seriously, you came here just to tell me that? Then why couldn't you bring yourself to knock on the front door? You know? Like a normal human being?"

"You didn't answer." He said bluntly.

'Aaahh FUCK MY LIFE... that was him!?' my inner-self shouted.

"Uuggh... well, that doesn't give you the right to freely spy on me, does it!?" I said, and continued.

"And no! No, no, no! I don't want to eat dinner with you, and your stupid family... so go away, leave me alone!"

He gave me a wary look before he turned his back.

"You know, you don't have to be so mean to people all the time. A simple 'no thank you' would've been enough." he said calmly as I noticed that he was ready to leave.

"Wait...!" I tried to stop him.

"Are you going to tell everyone about this?"

"Of course not." he replied.

He showed me a vague smile.

"I would never do that to a friend."

"Hey! I already told you I'm not your..."

Before I could finish my sentence he'd already left.

"Friend..."

I collapsed on the floor. Tilted my head back against the bed.

His name is Kirihara Ichirou, he's been my neighbour for as long as I can remember. He has unkempt spiky white hair and blue eyes, just like mine. Most of the time, he's wearing his dark, long-sleeved, high-collared shirt along with ragged pants. A leather sash tied loosely around his waist and a pouch strapped to his right leg. At times, he can be a real pain in the ass. No, wait, he's always a nuisance! And worst of all is that his parents, who used to be highly respected jōnins, are good friends with my parents. Even though I detest them, absolutely detest them! Umm... well, maybe that's a bit harsh. Let's just say they 'annoy the living hell out of me'.

I crawled up from the floor and laid down on my bed. I wasn't hungry, and even if I were, I didn't feel like eating.

Uuhh... those words, they've been haunting me for so long. 'Why are you so mean?' I've probably lost count of how many times someone has said that straight to my face, let alone Kirihara-kun.

Worst of all is, I didn't really have a good explanation or even experienced something slightly traumatic to justify my discriminating behaviour. However, there is a relevant difference between me and the other students from the academy. My parents are the only ones who are not prominent shinobi. They own a dango shop, and a small one at that. Thus, I've never had anything cool to tell everyone about my parents at school, like all the other students. Like, how they fought off enemy shinobi with their bare hands, how many techniques they've mastered and how highly ranked they are. Nothing. Well, it didn't really affect me THAT much, but I've always had the urge to brag about something so I guess I had to make that 'something' myself.

I remember when I asked my dad many years ago, when I heard from someone in school about kekkei genkai and dōjutsu, apparently someone in my class had inherited it due to his family. When I came home later that day, I asked my dad if I had any cool, or even slightly special traits. I truly wished that I had at least something that made me unique, stronger or a bit better than everyone else at the very least. 'Yes, well of course, you have them all! Well, I mean you have... a combination of all three great dōjutsu, Asumi dear. It's uuuhh... called... the Byashannegan! Yes! The Byashannegan!' He'd say, laughing.

Soon I realized, my parents weren't cool, not even the slightest. They were nothing. And if I would follow their footsteps, I would become nothing as well. However, I was still determined and motivated to become the greatest shinobi this world has EVER witnessed, even without fancy bloodlines or totally awesome parents. Which is why I studied so hard. Read every book about every weapon, every jutsu, every element. I wanted to know it all, I wanted to master it all! So I could bask in my superiority over those self-righteous bloodline users who knew nothing and only relied on their so called 'talent'.

I literally studied, practiced every day, everything from moulding chakra to performing simple jutsus to create theories regarding battle strategies. Over and over and over again. And so far I can barely use one technique from each of the five main elements, fairly disappointed, however, it still makes me a genius! Yes, yeees, I might as well be the only person who's able to master all of the five basic elements! At least out of all the 'ordinary' people.

Yet, I had also come to realize my limits and how they would come to significantly reduce my capabilities and possibly potential as a shinobi. Since birth, my body's been abnormally frail, whether it has something to do with my parents or not, I'm not completely sure. Thus I am extremely vulnerable to any kind of physical damage, as well as being completely useless at taijutsu. And also many other basic abilities such as rope escape techniques. That said, I wouldn't last very long in a fight with my fists, which bothered me. I've always cursed myself for this, but I pretty much had to accept it, sooner or later, if I wanted to make any further progress.

I tried to convince myself that I didn't need to learn hand-to-hand combat, because if I could position myself perfectly in battle and adjust according to situation and pace, theoretically speaking, I wouldn't need taijutsu as long as I relied on my predictions and didn't run out of chakra. So basically, the only problem I found was if someone would want to play a drawn-out game, when my techniques and collaborations aren't strong enough to finish him off or cause a severe injury in a direct hit because of the surroundings or any other conditions. My chakra would most likely diminish at a much faster rate than my opponents stamina. Therefore, I would have to spend it more wisely, which required concentration and thought even during battle.

I suppose you could say it's because of my deeper understanding and knowledge, that I constantly look down on people. People fortunate enough to have grown up without a single worry or doubt just because of their family and inheritance. People who are ignorant enough to think the world will move according to them.

Primitive.

In the end, they're all just talk.

* * *

My thoughts drifted away, despite the fact that it was late spring, or rather early summer, around half past 7, and still relatively bright outside, I found it impossible to keep my eyes open. Perhaps I should close them for just a second? Probability of falling asleep, 95%.

Good night.


End file.
